Known water treatment systems generate an electric discharge in water in a treatment vessel to purify the water. Patent Document 1 discloses a water treatment system including a positive electrode and a negative electrode in water. A high-voltage pulse is applied to the positive electrode to treat the water flowing between the electrodes.